Whisper in the Night
by Love In Spades
Summary: Christina Marie, a human girl living in the year 2079, finds a powerful wounded demon on her land in the woods. Why would a powerful demon be in a small town?  What will happen after he is healed?  "Come with me," he whispers in the dark.


A Whisper in the Night

Words: 1,834

Chapter One:

Harsh sun rays sweep against my pale face, forcing my eyes to close tightly. I never like waking up before eight a.m. in the morning to get reading for school. Sleeping in late is a ritual of mine, though I only participate in said ritual once a week. Saturday is the only day I get to sleep in late. Waking up at six a.m. to catch a school bus is not the sweetest piece of pie, but I must do what I have to do. Every morning when I wake up, much like this morning, I tell myself, "Go to sleep earlier!" Part of the reason why I never sleep at night is because I love to watch the stars at night. The moon has always seems so mysterious. Feeling like I can reach any goal and do just about anything is a intangible feeling. Every single night there is something else on my mind. In fact last night when I watched the night sky I dreamed of the life I always envisioned.

An Italian villa in Italy, complete with horses and a vast garden. Dreaming is just about the only thing a regular human can do though. Only humans who come from rich and respectful families have the chance to own such extravagant things. The thoughts in my mind tease me with no bounds. As I was thinking of my imagery life, I felt a strange feeling running up and down my spine.

Somehow last night I felt...watched. Something, or someone, was watching me.I laughed out loud. I am a crazy fool! To consider that someone was observing me from the woods surrounding my house. Maybe I was so sleepy and delusional last night that I imagined someone looking at me from the woods that surrounds around my house. The stereotype stalker appeared in my mind's eye. "Yup, that's it. I cracked last night and it's all coming back to me. Time to get up." I pushed the fuzzy purple bed sheets off of me and walked to the stereo. I pressed play and let the music take me away."Chrissy, you ready yet? You better hurry the hell up. The bus will be coming in a few minutes." The sound of my step father's voice woke me up from my fake world inside my head and harshly pushed me into reality. I heard the distant sound of shoes. He never cared about the mud from his boots getting into the carpet. He always makes me scrub the floor once a week while watching me do it.

My step father, Nicholas Pennington, was a hunk to every female but I. I hated his jet black hair, his agua blue eyes, and his designer clothes. Sure he provides for me, but I don't like the looks he gives me or the stares. Nick built our house when my mother was still living. He and his friends built the log cabin themselves. He has no children, thank heavens. Nick is a horrible father figure. "Okay." I did not say anything else. I did not want to go to school with a raging headache. Talking back to him drives him wild. Quickly I brush my dirty blonde hair and run out the house. Today is going to be a great day, nothing can ruin it. Not even my dreadful step father. I almost believed myself. I ran for a minute to the beginning of the drive way and sit down on a stomp.

My step father always rushes me. The bus for school usually arrives at 6:30. Looking at my phone's clock, I notice that I have ten minutes to wait. Digging into my jacket pocket, I fetch my iPod. The thirty-two gigabytes of space is one of the many escapes from the "real" world that I have. The only avoidance I have besides my beloved iPod is sleep, art, and reading.

As I listen to Chopin's one-hundred greatest, a wicked feeling washes over me. I quickly remove my left ear bud and remove myself from the stomp to look out into the woods. The woods seem mysterious, as if someone was watching. I slap myself hard on the forehead. "Stupid feelings. What in the hell is wrong with-" A soft, girly scream erupts from my throat as I witness a white blur jumping from one tree to another. The while blur was making it's way further into the woods. My heart began to beat extremely fast. I fell every bone in my body shake. What if the feelings that I have been having were real?

I ran after it.

Something told me to. Something inside of me was calling to the...thing. I notice the white blur beginning to slow down. Vaguely, I remember a time when I was a little girl. My mother and I went on a trip to Florida. Everything was perfect. The beach was sandy, the sky too blue. My platinum curly locks of hair bounced with the wind.

As we were walking on the dark street after diner hand-in-hand, a feeling came over me. I remember turning around and meeting the eyes of a pretty lady. She looked too perfect. Every detail about her was not what one describe as normal. I recall looking into her eyes and gasping out loud. The woman smirked at me and smiled.

Her eyes were the color of blood and two teeth were way too long. She looked like a deadly vampire, but I knew better. The demons thrive in the night. The feeling that is washing over my body is the same feeling from all the time ago, but this time it was stronger. My feet could not move fast enough. My breathing was labored. I cursed myself for not being more in shape. After I ran for about a mile the feeling in the back of my head grew to a never before reached height. Stopping immediately, I check my surroundings. There was nothing out of the ordinary. The trees still green, the sky still blue, the silver-haired man-I am insane, I repeated in my mind. Insane. My green-blue eyes refused to turn their attention elsewhere. The amazing silver-haired man, well demon, laying against the tree was just... This is not real. This can not being happening, I whispered inside my head. Demons are rarely seen in this part of the state. Only New Orleans is littered with demons. Why would a very attractive one be three hours away from the city, in Hicktown U.S.A?

The Godlike man's hair was spread out on the ground. His eyes remained closed. after a few moments so I began to really look at him His brow was crinkled, showing that he was in some pain or was concentrating.

His entire body looked as if he had been working out his whole life. Two magenta lines adore both of his check bones and a crescent moon adores his forehead. Out of every strange detail about the mystery man, the suit he wore drew me in the most. Though it was tattered, the suit looked like something Donald Trump would wear.

Only a millionaire would ever be able to afford something as pristine. I never even noticed that the poor thing was bleeding to death. Many cuts and rips were all over the man and his suit. He breathing seemed to become more regulated. I walk closer to the individual and wait for him to notice my presence. Hopefully nothing horrible will happen when he wakes. I loudly gulp.

Here goes nothing.

**o(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)o**

Every ounce of my body screams for sleep. I can not let in to the sensation. I jump from tree to tree hoping that I would not fall. After hopping on tree tops for a mile, I crashed into a very small clearing. I lean up against a nearby tree and close my tired amber eyes.

Try as I might, I can not help but to focus on the pain that wracks through my body. Too many wounds are on my body. In fact too many to count. My hand reaches up to my chest. An almost gaping hole. I wonder if I am to survive this….

Suddenly I hear footsteps running toward me.

I sniff in the direction of the footsteps. A young female human. I calmed myself as much as I could. I did not want to damage the human's mentality too much, or my hearing for that matter. After a few moments I feel her eyes on her my person, taking in my appearance. Then a thought occurs in my mind. I mentally sigh.

I bet my suit is ruined.

I was determined to receive some help,, even if that meant from a human. Too much was going on in the world for a great leader, such as myself, to die. All I would need is food, water, and a bed. A simple human should be able to bestow upon me those requirements. After I tell the human what I need I will cast them aside. I open my eyes. Whatever I had planed in my head to say escaped me. The simple human girl was not as uncomplicated as I thought her to be. She did not screech out, nor did her eyes widen in shock.

Instead her hands are on her hips and her right foot is tapping on the ground.

"What are you looking at?" The little human walks close to me.

"Obviously a human woman. Do you not know your own race?" Toying with humans, especially females, is my favorite pastime. The way they blush would make any man, human or demon, fill prideful. Though this is a fun game to play, I would never have sexual relations with a human. The girl did blush, but that is not all. She leans down where her face is just a hair's breath away. A frown adores her face. Her eyes though are angry. I shudder pasts through my body.

My worse fear was going to happen, I thought. Death by a human. To die by a human's hands is the lowest type of death in the demon society. In just a few days everyone in the entire world will know, "Sesshoumaru-sama killed by a simple little human girl." The shame would never die. Instead of killing me or leaving me to my death, she poked me in my forehead with her tiny index finger.

"You need help," She looks me up and down, "Though I don't think I can carry you, Mr." She pushes her long golden hair behind her shoulder. Her blue eyes that looks just like the rain complements her hair. My eyes widen slightly at how I just complemented a human. I never did that before.

Before my thoughts grew to new and unwanted heights, I pull myself up from the ground. I heard the little human gasp at my stature. Compared to me she seems like a midget. My tall seven foot frame makes me seem like a giant. Before I could even walk my first step I fall to the ground, unconsciousness taking me over.

**o(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)o**

Before I could loop an arm underneath the huge ignorant demon he falls to the ground. I waited to see if he would move. Nothing happens for a few minutes. I curse my luck.

"Why me?"

I hear the school bus in the distance. School will have to wait, I have a smartass demon to take care of. I take both of his arms and try to drag him. His body does not even bulge! I look toward the house. I sigh as I began to walk. Food, water, and some ace bandages are the only things Mr. Demon will obtain until he awakes. When he wakes up I will ask the questions that are on my mind. Though I have been feeling as if someone was watching me from afar for the past few days, I know the demon in the clearing was not the cause for my distress. The feeling I get from him is almost the completely opposite from the feeling I felt last night. What are the feelings?

**o(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)o**

I do hope I am not some utter failure.

Thank you for reading!

Please…

**REVIEW! **


End file.
